Afterwards
by CanadaLover008764
Summary: There are scenes that we don't see, and letters that are sent during every episode of the show. Plus, in between them. Requests are gladly accepted! Please give me a chance and read! There is enough pie for all. :3 Little bit of Spoilers at the beginning about Mary's past. Season 4 stuff, stops at chapter 6.
1. Stanford

**Hiya ladies and gentleman. I'm trying something out. I do indeed write these in order of the show. If you want to make a request, I would love it, but nothing above season 4 as of the moment. I just started season 5, and I don't want spoilers. Thank you!**

**Also, if you want me to write something that takes place before the chapters, or in between them, that is fine. I will follow the order of the episodes though, so there will be at least one per episode. Either taking place right before or after it.**

**This chapter happens to be a letter. It's from Sam to John right after he leaves for college. It never gets sent out to him, but Sam feels bad about leaving his family behind.**

**Thanks to those who read this! I love ya all! Please review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Dad,_

_I made it to Stanford. I just wanted to let you know that I am alright. You won't believe this girl I met. Her name is Jessica, and Dad, she is beautiful. She kind of reminds me of the stories you tell me of mom. How sweet and kind she was._

_Anyway, I just started my classes. College is stressful, but (no offense to you and Dean) it's not so bad compared to constantly hunting. It's nice to feel like a normal person. You know the feeling, not being in danger everyday of your life. You do remember how that feels right? I hope you do because next to love, it's the best feeling in the world._

_Speaking of hunting, are you guys still on the road? I know, stupid question. You have to be with the yellow-eyed demon still on the loose. I mean, I don't see you guys giving up until he is dead. Dad, can you hand this to Dean for a second? I want to tell him something._

_Dean, hey. I miss you actually. I miss ya alot. Remember when we were young, and you called me Sammy all the time? Yeah, I miss it all. Being along side you guys everyday all day. Well, at least you. Did I ever tell you that I never was truly afraid when Dad left us alone in those crappy motel rooms? I had you, and I knew that my big brother was going to protect me. Dee, I love you. Don't change, not now not ever._

_This part is for both of you.. I love you guys so much, nothing has ever meant more to me than you two. Being on the road everyday, hunting things, a small part of me, buried deep inside, was worried that one of us was going to get hurt. Luckily, we would just get banged up a bit, but at least we were okay._

_Do me a favor? Tell Bobby thank you. He helped keep us alive in all of this, and I will miss him. I will have to call him later too, but it may be awhile. I want away from the supernatural world, or the "family business" as we call it. Everything was just becoming too much to handle. I always wanted a normal life, and now I have one. Yes, I will know more about things than the normal person would, but I will be able to live amongst regular people for once. Dad, I was always so jealous of how you got to live most of your life not knowing about the supernatural._

_Anyway, feel free to send me letters at this address. My phone is open too if you really need me. Just please, don't bring me back into that. I don't want that, and Dad, I know you didn't want that for us growing up. Please keep it that way. I will talk to you guys soon, I hope._

_Love you Dad and you too, Dee._

_~Sam_

* * *

_**Well.. Here is the very first letter of the story. I believe I said this, but if I didn't, here it is. Not all of this story will be letters. Some will be letters (requests included) and some will be things that are before, after, or mixed into each episode. Like.. Scenes.**_

**Anyway! Please leave a review to tell me how I am doing. If you have a request for a chapter, please leave it. I will get to all of you! I promise.**

**Quick by the way, PIE!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	2. Right After Dean Arrives

**Hey guys. I'm happy to see that somebody likes this already. Thank you.**

**This chapter is right after Dean arrives to pick up Sam. Sam comes back to Jessica and tells her about what was happening to him and his brother. She doesn't want to believe him, but still loves him. This is like a scene we don't see in the first episode.**

**Anyway, I just found out more about my favorite character in the show, Castiel. Not about about Castiel, about Misha Collins himself. I literally cried at the story I read, and I love him a little more. He's such a sweet guy.**

**Thank you Misha. Supernatural and life wouldn't be as great without you. And to all of those other people out there, you are awesome too. Keep being great people.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam stumbles into their apartment. Jessica sat on the edge of the bed, feet dangling slightly below the rim. She didn't know what was happening to her boyfriend, but she was worried because he looked exhausted. When he sat down next to her, she patted his back gently. "Hey, you." Jessica didn't get a reply, so she tried again, "Sam?"

He rolled his head slightly in her direction, "Yes, sweetheart?" His head was screaming, and truth was, he was upset about Dean coming to get him. After all, Dean was perfectly capable of finding dad himself. Sam knew that, but his big brother wanted him. It was worth it because they hardly talked anymore. Besides, one little hunt wouldn't hurt him.

"You alright?" Jessica's voice brought him back to reality. He had been staring at the same spot on the wall the entire time he was thinking, and he could see the worry on Jessica's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing with your brother that's got you so distant and tired?" He really didn't want to answer that question. Sam had kept Jess in the dark about the supernatural world. He never wanted her to know, so that she could have a normal life. He swallowed hard and decided to try to tell her the truth.

"We went hunting." Keeping it blunt might help him, but he figured Jessica wouldn't buy it. She knew him better than anybody and could tell when he was lying.

"Hunting what? Please don't lie to me, Sam." Her voice held worry. He was scaring her in ways. That's exactly the last thing he wanted, was to hurt her. Part of him knew that telling her might ruin everything.

"Jess, do you believe in ghosts or anything supernatural related?" He almost bit his tongue when he finally asked the question. Dean was going to kill him if he found out. He had to keep it to himself. The eldest Winchester boy wasn't staying in town long anyway.

Jess blinked a few times and stood up. She began pacing the room with her hand on her chin. Sam didn't know it, but she knew where this conversation was going. At least, she was pretty sure. "I've had the feeling like there was spirit or something the room, but I don't believe in them. Not really anyway. Why?"

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was going to be hard to get through to her. This could be what would finally take her away from him. That would destroy him on the inside, so he had to play his cards right if that was even possible. "That's what we were hunting. Please believe me, Jess."

She smiled, and Sam immediately let out a sigh of relief. She came back to the bed and sat, still looking happy. That's when she slapped him across the face. "You must be crazy! You know monsters and ghosts aren't real." Sam looked at the ground and then into Jess's eyes. He could see how much that hurt her, like someone had stabbed her in the chest.

"Baby, please believe me. I'm telling the truth." Sam knew she should be able to tell that he was being honest, but something in her just didn't want to accept it. It sounded crazy, and he knew that. She started shaking her head, so he decided to try a different angle. "You know how my mom died on November 2nd 1983?"

Jessica blinked slowly, unsure of where this was going, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"It wasn't from the fire. She would still e a live most likely if it weren't for a demon. A yellow-eyes demon. He killed my mother right above my head that night, Jess. Why do you think I don't like to talk much about my past?" Sam kept his eyes straight ahead, unable to look at his girlfriend.

"I don't know. Sam, you seem like you are being honest, but it is just too crazy to be true." Jessica rolled to the other side of the bed and started packing. Sam didn't notice because his back was turned to her.

"It's the truth. I know it's hard to believe, but for most of my life, I was hunting that demon with my dad and Dean. Jess, you have to believe me. Please." Sam dipped his head, knowing it was pointless to beg. Nothing was going to make this sound less crazy.

Suddenly, Jessica walked around the edge of the bed, suitcase in hand. She looked sadly at Sam, "Im sorry. I just.. I can't believe that. Bye Sam." She don't even give him a chance to reply, she left. Little did Sam know that when he came back the next night after putting the woman in white to peace, she would come back. Jess was going to force herself to believe him, but it would be for nothing. She still died at the hands of Azazel, sending Sam on a path to revenge.

* * *

**Well, that went better than I thought it would. Usually chapters take me forever to write because I end up having serious writers block. In this story's case, I write a whole chapter in like an hour which is awesome.**

**Requests and Questions are always welcome. Pudding!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	3. Help From The Blue Capped Man

**Well, I had an idea for a chapter. This was a few weeks before Mary died. She knew about her deal with Azazel, yet she didn't know what it was. She had completely left her old life behind, but she is desperate for help from an old friend, Bobby. Bobby never tells anyone that he ever knew Mary, just to be safe. They discuss what he could want from her through the course of the next two letters.**

**Thanks to you who have followed and read this so far. I know it's not the greatest, but I hope to make it better. :) thanks again.**

**Enjoy!**

_Bobby,_

_I know I haven't gotten a hold of you for a while. I'm desperate to be honest. Just in case you don't know what about, I'm going to refresh your memory._

_When I left that one night, the night both of my parents died, I made a deal with a demon. He had pale yellow eyes. He possessed my father and killed my mother. Originally, John was dead too, but he made a deal with me that if he saved John he would come back in ten years. Plus, that young man, Dean, I never saw him again._

_Bobby, that ten years is almost up. I don't know what to do let alone what he wants from me. We all know with demons, it can never be good. I haven't hunted in so long that I'm worried I'm rusty._

_In all honesty, I'm worried something is going to happen to one of my two sons or John, maybe even me. If this happens Bobby, don't ever tell them about knowing me, or my past. They won't want to know._

_I know that you are going to ask me what has been happening since you last saw me. When was that by the way? Like, a little over eleven years ago? You were so kind, yet you were always my friend. I told you everything, seeing how you were my best friend at the time. You thought I was crazy. I'm glad that you are still here for me and now believe me._

_Anyway, John and I, we got married a while after we left. We had Dean, our first little boy, in 1979. January 24th actually. He's such a sweet boy, but it's too bad his dad and I don't get along as well as we used to. We don't have the perfect marriage Bobby, but we still love one another._

_Dean though, he asks me questions all the time. He is such a strong, but curious young boy. He has a strange addiction for pie though. Every time I ask him what he wants, the answer is, "Pie, Mommy! Pie!" I don't know why he loves it so much, but he does._

_Then there is Sam. He's four years younger than Dean, but he is such a cutie. He was born May 2, 1983. I hope by the time he grows up that everything is sorted out between me and John. The boys don't deserve a life with parents constantly at each others necks._

_I'm just glad that the two boys aren't raised the way I was, into hunting. My parents forced me into it. They didn't even try to let me have a normal life, it was from the moment I could walk. If you ever meet the boys, try to keep them out of the supernatural world as much as possible Bobby. Please, keep them out of it._

_Please help me figure out what to do Bobby. It had to be a crossroads demon, I believe that is what my folks called them. You know, the ones you have to kiss to seal the deal? That's the kind that I made a deal with. The only thing I can't figure out is why it's eyes were yellow instead of red._

_Please send me any thoughts on how to get out of this deal. I don't want anything to happen to those I love. Bobby, please help me. I can't beg enough. I hope we can find a way out of it in time because I know if I don't stop it in time, that demon will find me._

_Your old friend,_

_Mary_

**Thanks to all of you who read and everything! The next chapter should be up next week some time. Please leave a review and a request! I would love some ideas. Anytime from now to the end of season 5!**

**Thanks again!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	4. Yellow Eyed Idjit?

**Hello guys! I hope you are liking this story as it comes along. This ties right with the last letter. Next chapter though, will not be a letter. It will be a "hidden scene", so I hope you will bare with me through another letter.**

**Thanks goes to all of you who follow, favorite, review, and just read this story. I wouldn't be here without you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mary, _

_Does John know anything about your past? I mean, he should! If he had a little knowledge in the supernatural field, then he could help you a bit. Don't be an idgit, Mary. You have to tell him about what is going on. It's not right to hide that from him and the boys._

_Dean sounds like a great kid. Maybe someday I could meet him. Even if.. You aren't there after that night. I hope by that time, I can pull off being normal to your kids. They could almost think of me as their uncle I bet. _

_Sam, another great sounding boy. I know he isn't even a year old yet, but I know he will be great just like his mother. I hope that you are having a good time even with the future events. Try to enjoy each and every minute with your children and John. I know you two don't get along too well at this time, but you need to work it out for now._

_I'm sorry about what happened that night. If I would have been there, I would have helped the best I could. This Dean kid, I hope he was helpful. Is that why you named your one son Dean? Just curious. Anyway, I hope that you don't blame yourself for your mother and dad's deaths. That wasn't your fault at all. Enjoy the fact that you at least knew them, ya know?_

_If you can find a crossroads demon, get to it right away. That might be your best hope. They usually know the whereabouts of other demons. Try to find out what he wants from you before it's too late. If you have to, paint a devil's trap somewhere around where you meet it at, so you can torture it. _

_I seriously doubt you will be rusty. Heck, new hunters are hardly ever rusty. They might be that first hunt, but after that, they work pretty great. Just try your hardest to beat him if you have to. Then again, we don't know what he wants from you. Did he leave any kind of hint for you? Any? Or, was it just one of those things where they say you won't even notice they are there?_

_Hopefully, if all goes well, those eleven or so years will come to a rest, and we can meet up again. I will maybe be able to meet John and the boys. Just don't mention the hunter part to them okay? We don't need troubles. I'm glad you told me about the supernatural world. Even if I thought you were crazy at the time, after my wife died, I really started to believe you. _

_I hope you and John started getting along a little better before too long. Even if that demon forgets about your little date, (which he probably won't) you need to get get back to being a more perfect marriage. Not just for you two, for your children too. Do you want them raised where their parents fight all the time? I know I wouldn't. _

_The boys themselves should have a great life after this night passes. They hopefully will never find out about the world of hunting, but if they do, hopefully somebody can save them from it before they get in too deep. I will keep them from it as much as possible, but you should tell John about it though. He deserves to know what might happen to you._

_All I can say, Mary, is that whatever you do, keep trying to get out of it. As I said, capture a demon if you have to, and find a way to talk them into what this yellow-eyed one does to people. Don't give up, Mary though. _

_Never Give Up, _

_Bobby_

* * *

**Well.. This might be the last letter for a while. I will be adding more "extra scenes" here before too long. Please send me any requests or questions you have! Remember, I will always be willing to go backwards, and I will accept requests for anything up to "Swan Song" of season five. **

**Thanks for everything guys! Keep reading and being awesome! **

**~See Ya Soon!**


	5. Mary? A Hunter!

**Hello fellow Supernatural lovers. You guys are the best people ever! I hope that you guys are liking this as much as I am. I enjoy writing for people. Please give me support, I know I don't write well. You guys could be of excellent help for advice.**

**Please send any and all requests for the story. I will take anything up to the end of season five as previously stated. If I made it a little bit confusing in the past I apologize. This is my rules for requests:**

**I will take all requests, all of them. Just please tell me what season (at the least) and if possible, the episode. If it's something in between episodes, or back in time from what I'm writing now, I will accept those too. Again, please try to tell me where that request takes place.**

**Hope that made things better for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary sat uneasily at a chair in the dining room. Tonight was the night, she was going to tell John about what was about to happen. She wouldn't give him a date, time, or what happened to make this event come true. Everything was just too hard to comprehend, even for her. She knew that putting that much on her husband would be too much.

John came into the room, his eyes were droopy from lack of sleep. Sammy was still just a baby, and Mary was a hard sleeper. His father was usually the one that got up when he cried in the middle of the night. Mary felt bad about it, but John refused to wake her up from her short rest to take care of their baby. Even if their marriage was no longer perfect, John still loved and cared for Mary more than ever.

"Mary, you wanted to talk before we went to bed?" John leaned down next to her, almost on the floor but not quite. He laid his hand on top of hers gently. In all honesty, he was deeply confused. What could be so important that they needed to talk in the middle of the night, after the boys were asleep?

"Yeah," her voice was soft, but there was a hint of fear inside of it. "We need to discuss important.. Business." John looked scared, he was honestly worried that he was going to loose his wife. Little did he know on November 2nd he would.

His fingers gently brushed his wife's cheek. "Honey, what's wrong? You seem upset." He pulled a chair close to him with the other hand and sat down in it, hand still on her face.

Mary started to tear up, and she hid in her hair as if it were a forest. John wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His goal was to comfort her, but she started to sob when he did so. He brought his arm back to his side, positive it was his fault. Mary slid her chair across the floor and leaned her head against his chest.

John laid his head on top of Mary's and rubbed her back slowly. When she calmed down to a certain point, he whispered softly, "Mary, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She nodded slowly, "You.. You need to know." Her voice carried fear and gentleness. John's arm squeezed her protectively around the waist.

His lips met her ear, hot breath penetrating, making her shiver slightly. He whispered extra soft, "Tell me, please. You are tearing me apart, seeing you like this."

She shakes slightly as she let out a heavy breath. "Baby, have you ever heard of demons? Not just them, but ghosts, vampires, and all of that stuff as well?" Her voice was shaky, but she held on strong. Her intentions were to stay tough, at least while John was still awake.

"I've heard of them.. Yeah, but do I believe in them? No. Why do you ask?" Mary sighed, unsure of how to tell a nonbeliever.

"I know you won't believe me, but they are real. Everything kids are scared of, plus more. They are all real, and.. Before too long, a demon is going to come after me." Mary started sobbing madly, a mix of extreme fear and worry. John wasn't taking the news very well mentally, but his arm did press Mary against him. She was like a dead body, that's how upset she was.

"Mary, that's ridiculous." His voice was harsh, but he kept on holding her. "Tell me more about this.." He paused not sure how to state it with how crazy it sounded. "This.. Demon that you made a deal with." His teeth gritted together as he talked.

Mary could tell he thought she was crazy, but she tried to convince him anyway. "The night my dad and mom died, I made a deal with what we call a crossroads demon." John nodded slightly, trying to reassure her. "The deal was that," she paused, quickly coming up with a lie in her head. She didn't want John to know that he died that night. "...he wouldn't bother me anymore as long as I made a deal with him."

John muttered slightly into her hair, "What was the deal?" He wanted to make sure that he listened, just in case she had problems with continuing. Plus, he was trying to believe her even if it was difficult.

"He said he was going to come back in ten years. Also, that I wouldn't even notice that he was here. It would be one of those quick in and outs. You know what I'm talking about right?" She lifted her head slightly so she could look John in the eyes.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"With demons, John, they usually lie. Even when it's a deal, they manage to lie. I'm worried that if I did something wrong, he might kill me. I don't want to have to leave you and the boys alone. The world is too dangerous by yourselves." Mary laid her head back down against John's chest. She was barely able to hold back her tears.

John whispered, starting to believe her a little, "Do you have anything you want me to do if he does do something to you?" His eyes were incredibly soft and understanding for the situation at hand.

"I have a few.. Hunting friends in South Dakota, go to them if possible. You should be able to find a few, just mention the Campbell's. A few should point you in the right direction."

"Alright, Mary, I will do that for you." He gently cupped her chin and kissed her over and over again. Sam started crying so John went upstairs while Mary hurried up to bed. John was lucky she talked about it when she did. Neither one of them noticed, but in two days, November 2nd came around, and Mary died on that ceiling. All thanks to Azazel.

* * *

**Well, that went well, right? I apologize for the semi late update. I was busy with school and crap this week. I hope that I will be able to update more in the future.**

**Please review to tell me how you feels! I would appreciate it and will give you a pie every time you guys reply.**

**Requests are taken gladly, please leave that in a request of PM, thanks. Questions are always welcome.**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	6. Hunters Aren't Always Friendly

**Hello guys! This is the chapter where John first meets up with Bobby. He finds out that hunters aren't always friendly at first. Hopefully, you guys like this story. Some facts may be wrong as I've said before, I'm only on season 6.**

**Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite, and everything else! Couldn't do this without you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John was on the road. His boys were sleeping in the back seat. Dean was upset about Mary being dead, but Sam had no idea what had happened to her. Then there was John, he knew just about everything. At least that's what he was thinking, he didn't know anything about why that had happened.

Sam started to cry in the back seat, and John heard Dean shout at him right away, "Sammy, please.. Be quiet!" The boys father sighed and pulled off to the side of the road. Sam's cries intensified as his father got out of his seat.

It took about ten minutes to figure it out, but John finally got him to calm down. Dean smiled and drifted off to sleep. His father walked about the side of the Impala and as soon as he sat in his seat, took off into South Dakota.

***'*'***

John asked around town quite a bit before he found somebody that knew about Mary Campbell. The hunters face for really serious and demanded to know why. When John explained the situation, that hunter led him to a man named Bobby Singer. He said that that man would be able to help him.

It didn't take too long to roll into a rundown place out in the country. John pulled the Impala into the driveway and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his sons were asleep. As soon as his thoughts were confirmed, he jogged up to the house and knocked on the front door.

A gruff gentleman answered the door. He had a beard and light brown hair. His clothes were old and raggedy, but he didn't seem to really give a crap about it. On his head lay a blue baseball cap. It was like he had more important things in the world to do than to care about his appearance.

His eyes narrowed as John smiles kindly at him. "Hi, I'm John Winchester," John didn't notice, but Bobby's eyes showed a hint of fear for a second before going back to slits. "and I'm here because some.. guy said you would be perfect for what I'm looking for."

Bobby scuffed and threw some holy water at the man's face. You know, just to be sure. When nothing happened except a confused look from John, Bobby invited him in.

"What is it exactly?" John looked at him kind of odd as he asked a question. "You know, what you need with me?" Bobby's eyes searched John's endlessly as they chatted.

"My wife, Mary Winchester, she died about a week ago in a house fire. We have been on the road since." There was about a ten second pause before he asked, "Did you know her?"

Bobby's eyes widened again, "This Mary chick? No, I don't know any Mary's!" He turned is back for a second so he could blink back a tear in his left eye. John sighed and turned to walk outside. "You know I could still help you probably though."

The Winchester turned his head to look in the other man's direction. "How could you help me?" His eyes were full of pain, and he found it impossible to hide it from Bobby.

"Well, first of all, I need to do this." That's when Bobby Singer attacked John with a silver blade. They tussled around on the floor for a while before he could actually cut John. When he didn't snarl or burn from it, John punched Bobby in the face.

"What was that for?" His eyes sent daggers into Bobby's. He was not okay with being cut for no reason.

"I can never be too sure." He shrugged, and then realized that John wouldn't understand. "I will explain later. Why did they send you to me, anyway?"

John sighed, "My wife died in a house fire. She was claiming that a demon was the cause of what happened to her."

"How did you know about this demon?" Bobby was extremely curious as why he knew when Mary was dead.

"She told me.." He trailed off slightly before continuing. "Two nights before she died, she told me." John's eyes welled up with tears thinking about his wife. He was still upset about loosing her.

"Ah, well, I'm the right guy for you to talk to after all. Get all your supplies from your Impala out there, make yourself at home, and we will get right to work, okay?" John nodded and headed outside.

* * *

**Well, there, done! Yay! Next few chapters are still history working up to where we first meet up with Sam and Dean in the first episode.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you are thinking about this story so far!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


End file.
